


Ignis Does Food and Wine

by stitchpelekai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Disney, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/pseuds/stitchpelekai
Summary: Ignis and the group find themselves at the Lucian equivalent of Disney, taking in a food and wine festival for the day.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 9





	Ignis Does Food and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> (reposted from old account)
> 
> So my friend mentioned the idea of Ignis going to Epcot's Food and Wine festival and this just happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also if anyone gets the theme park ref for the title of Eos Dreamland... yes :D

The large man-made lake that sat in the middle of the world showcase made for a pleasant backdrop to the bustling crowds that were starting to filer into the theme park. Eos Dreamland was a popular tourist spot, pulling visitors from all over the world. One area of the park was dedicated to sections of culture that brought touches of different regions into one place.And one Ignis Scientia was more than interested in attending the annual food and wine event that brought local and far-off Delicacies all into the part. But where is Miss went, three more people were wont to follow.

Two of those three were currently have passed out across the table the group or sat at. Prompto and Noctis had both started the day out excited and constantly pestering Ignis and Gladio about the different rides they wanted to check out once they were done making their rounds around the Food and Wine Festival.

Ignis was more than happy with the somewhat bit of silence they now had as he tasted some of the Galahdan dishes that were on offer. He had a small notebook and pen on hand as he made note of different flavors and possible ways he could go about recreating the dishes. A glass of Galahdan wine sat not too far away. He had to lighty swat Prompto's wandering hand away from it a few times.

"How long you think it'll be until the kids get fed up and try to sneak away?" Gladio asked from the his own seat just across from Ignis. He didn't bother to look up from the paperback he was reading, but the shit eating grin he wore was evident in his tone. There was no need for Ignis to actually look across at him.

"I am sure it will be sooner than later."

They had only been there for two and a half hours so far, having only made it through a few of the region's food and wine offerings. They had agreed that since Ignis was the one who initially wanted to go, they would stick around as he tasted all of the different food. But Prompto and Noctis predictably grew bored after a while, hence why both were sprawled across the table.

Hearing the older two talking about them learned to grumbles from them, Prompto even going so far as to tilt his head towards Ignis. "You know we can hear you right? We are awake. Or, least I am."

Ignis shrugged lightly as he took the last bite of the small pastry he'd been eating, grabbing up his pen once more. "We know."

"Ughh, you guys are so mean sometimes." Prompto sighed dramatically as he buried his head into his arms once more.

"You just gotta wait a bit more Blondie." Gladio said. "We're... a little over halfway done." He glanced around the area. They were almost to the Tenebrae section which would mark the halfway point. A rough guess might be another 20 minutes until they were there. But he'd be more than happy to make sure Ignis had plenty of time to enjoy his food and wine, considering how happy he seemed. It was a good look on him, one that Gladio cherished seeing more than he might admit.

Prompto reached a hand across the table to poke at Noctis' head, getting a sleepy glare in response. "I'm hungry now." he said. "Wanna go get something?"

"Iggy was just in line though." Noctis said, sitting up in his seat a bit. The front of his dark jacket was rumbled from where it had dug into the table beneath him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't hungry then. Wanna go get something with me?" Prompto asked, shooting his best puppy eyes at his very gullible boyfriend.

Ignis and Gladio shared a look, knowing that Noctis was going to give in. He always gave in when it came to Prompto.

He let out an overly drawn outside as he hoisted himself up out of his chair and give a soft shrug. "C'mon."

That pulled a small fist pump from Prompto as he hopped up, heading towards one of the closer food booths. Noctis followed after him, a small smile appearing as he went.

"Better enjoy the next five minutes Iggy."

"Oh, I certainly shall."


End file.
